Aku, Kau, Kita adalah Bintang
by fatrakey
Summary: Kesibukan Naruto sebagai seorang Hokage membuatnya kehilangan waktu berharga dengan keluarganya. Bagaimana Hinata menyampaikan kerinduannya? Dan bagaimana Naruto menebusnya? Silahkan simak! #NHFD8/Future/


**Aku, Kau, Kita adalah Bintang**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Naruto and Hinata

Genre : Romance, Family

Rated : T

Warning : Typo(s), OOC dan kesalahan lainnya.

Kritik dan Saran diterima dengan sangat terbuka.

Kalau ada yang merasa bosan karena saya publish fic buat event NHFD lagi, silahkan salahkan Author yang becandain saya semalam! Hahaha. Becanda Nai-san.

 **ENJOY**

Kelelahan, itulah yang dia rasakan saat ini. Tugas sebagai Hokage membuat dirinya harus mengerahkan seluruh energi dalam tubuh untuk menjalankan tugas. Bukan hanya fisik, namun juga energi pikirannya benar-benar terkuras habis. Tumpukan dokumen yang menggunung seperti tidak berkurang setiap harinya. Belum lagi segala permasalahan yang melanda desa Konoha yang menjadi tempat memimpinnya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka, menjadi seorang Hokage bisa lebih berat daripada menghadapi perang dunia Shinobi keempat.

"Tadaima" ucapnya pelan.

Pintu itu terbuka namun tidak menampakkan satupun anggota keluarganya di sana. Hanya ada ruangan yang gelap sejauh matanya menjelajah sudut rumah. Tidak ada sambutan selamat datang untuknya, walau dia sendiri tidak mengharapkan hal itu terjadi. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam, dia lebih tenang jika keluarga tercintanya sudah tidur terlelap dalam mimpi indah mereka. Bukan hanya menguras energi, Menjadi Hokage membuatnya kehabisan waktu berharga dengan keluarga. Tidak jarang, karena hal ini dia harus direpotkan oleh sang putra sulung dengan kelakuan usilnya. Membuat rusuh saat pertemuan kelima Kage, atau keusilan lain yang sudah tidak terhitung lagi untuk menarik perhatian sang ayah.

Tubuh yang dibalut pakaian orange itu bergerak menuju kamarnya di lantai atas. Bunyi deritan kecil terdengar di setiap langkah kakinya saat menjajaki anak tangga. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah gontai menelusuri lorong lantai atas. Melewati ruang kerjanya yang dia lihat pintunya masih terbuka.

"Eh?"

Dia berjalan mundur saat matanya menangkap sesuatu di dalam ruangan itu. Melangkah dengan perlahan, Naruto akhirnya berdiri di depan pintu dan melihat ke ruangan gelap yang terpampang jelas di matanya.

Tubuh pria Uzumaki itu kembali tegak saat melihat sosok wanita yang tengah menghadap ke jendela. Senyumnya berkembang menatap sosok cantik yang terbalut piyama berwarna ungu dengan hiasan gambar bunga kecil di ujung kerahnya. Sosok yang begitu terlihat anggun dengan siraman cahaya bulan menerangi tubuhnya. Dia adalah wanitanya, ibu dari anak-anaknya, istri tercintanya. Wanita cantik itu adalah Hyuga Hinata'nya.

"Hinata, kau sedang apa di situ?"

Pundak sang wanita menegang karena terkejut. Cepat-cepat dia balikan tubuh mungilnya ke arah suara.

"A-anata, kau sudah pulang?"

Hinata hendak menghampiri sang suami, namun gerakannya kalah cepat oleh Naruto yang bergerak terlebih dahulu. Hal itu membuat Hinata hanya diam menunggu.

"Gomen, Aku tidak sadar kalau Naruto-kun sudah pulang?" ucap Hinata saat Suaminya sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula ini sudah lewat tengah malam, aku pikir kau juga sudah tidur" balas Naruto sambil mencium kening istrinya lembut.

Naruto berjalan melewati Hinata, dia menengok keluar jendela yang tadi di perhatikan oleh sang istri.

"Jadi, apa yang sedang kau lihat di sini sayang?" lanjutnya.

"T-tidak ada, Anata"

Naruto kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hinata. Dia bersender di samping jendela, menatap sang istri yang tengah tertunduk.

"Apa kau sedang menungguku?"

"Iya, ma-maksudku tidak. Aku hanya ti-tidak bisa tidur"

Oh, apa ini? Setelah sekian lama tidak terlihat. Sang istri kembali menunjukan kegugupannya. Tentu Naruto tahu ini bukan disebabkan rasa malu seperti dulu. Istrinya tengah memikirkan sesuatu atau mungkin menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Yang harus Naruto lakukan adalah mencari tahu hal itu.

Tidak seperti kebanyakan laki-laki lain yang akan langsung menanyakan keanehan istrinya. Naruto hanya diam berdiri menatap Hinata. Dia melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan senyuman lembut menghias wajahnya.

Menunggu, itulah yang Naruto lakukan sekarang.

"Na-naruto-kun!" panggil Hinata, akhirnya. Bahasa tubuhnya menunjukan kegelisahan yang terlihat begitu kentara.

"Iya, Sayang?"

"A-apa Naruto-kun masih mencintaiku?"

Dengan senyuman yang masih setia terhias di bibirnya, Naruto menjawab dengan lembut "Tentu saja. Aku masih dan akan selalu mencintaimu, Hinata"

Naruto masih menunggu dengan sabar. Dia tidak ingin memaksa Hinata untuk mengatakan maksud sebenarnya dari perkataan sang istri.

"A-aku merasa bukan istri dan ibu yang baik. Naruto-kun terlalu bersinar, sedangkan aku hanya wanita yang lemah" Hinata berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur kegugupannya dan air matanya yang mencoba untuk keluar.

Naruto? Dia kini menautkan kedua alisnya. Berpikir keras untuk mengerti apa yang Hinata maksud.

"Ha-hampir setiap hari Boruto membuat masalah untukmu karena ketidakmampuanku mendidiknya. Kadang Himawari murung sepanjang hari karena ingin bertemu denganmu karena ketidakbecusanku membahagiakannya. A-aku merasa tidak pantas untuk Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata dengan suara yang bergetar.

Naruto menurunkan kedua lengannya dan menghilangkan senyuman di wajahnya. Sang pria pirang akhirnya mengerti apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh istrinya. Dia berjalan perlahan mendekati istrinya yang berada di ujung sisi lain jendela. Tangannya dengan lembut meraih dagu manis Hinata. Dia mengangkat wajah sang istri untuk memandangnya.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata. Maaf karena terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku. Maaf karena aku hanya mempunyai waktu yang sedikit untuk bersamamu dan anak-anak. Maaf karena terus membuatmu khawatir. APA KAU MERINDUKANKU?"

Dada Hinata menghangat. Suaminya bisa begitu mudah mengerti maksudnya. Bahu kecilnya kembali bergetar. Air matanya turun dengan sendirinya. Dia menubruk tubuh tegap sang suami. Dia menghambur dan memeluk erat Naruto.

"Ya, ya. Aku merindukanmu. A-aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku bisa menenangkan anak-anak ketika memprotes ketidakhadiranmu. Tapi aku malah tidak bisa menenangkan diriku sendiri. Aku sangat merindukanmu Naruto-kun" rengek Hinata di sela-sela tangisnya.

Naruto membalas pelukan itu. Dia membelai lembut rambut biru tua sang istri.

"Souka, aku mengerti Hinata. Maaf telah membuatmu memikul beban itu sendiri" ucap Naruto menenangkan.

"Ti-tidak. Aku yang terlalu lemah dan bodoh. Aku tidak bisa mencoba untuk mengerti tugas beratmu sebagai hokage. A-aku terlalu egois mementingkan perasaanku sendiri. Aku menjadi gadis lemah dan cengeng seperti dulu"

Naruto tersenyum kembali. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dengan mendorong perlahan bahu Hinata. Tangannya beralih naik dan memegang kedua pipi gembil wanita hyuga itu.

"Jangan pernah mengatakan hal itu lagi Hinata! Tugasmu menjaga keluarga kita dan membesarkan kedua masa depan kita sama beratnya dengan tugas yang aku emban. Bahkan tugasmu jauh lebih berat dariku. Kau akan selalu menjadi wanita yang terkuat untukku, untuk anak-anak dan untuk keluarga kita"

"Ta-tapi..."

Melihat Hinata yang masih tampak murung membuat Naruto sedikit prustasi. Hingga tidak sadar dia melirik ke arah jendela dan menemukan jawabannya.

"Kemarilah!" ajak Naruto.

Mereka kini berdiri berdampingan di dekat jendela.

"Kau melihat bintang di langit itu Hinata?"

"I-iya?" jawab sang istri, meski masih tidak mengerti apa maksud Naruto sebenarnya.

"Menurutmu apa yang membuat meraka begitu indah?" Naruto menatap langit malam yang di penuhi bintang dengan tatapan hangat.

"Si-sinarnya?" jawab Hinata yang ikut terus memandangi langit malam bersama suaminya.

"Kuantitas, mereka terlihat indah karena jumlahnya. Bintang-bintang yang bersinar terang itu indah kerena mereka bersinar bersama. Mereka menciptakan formasi,

Pola, gambar, sketsa dan mewarnai langit yang gelap dengan sinar kebersamaan mereka"

Hinata sempat melirik sesaat ke arah suaminya. Dia bisa melihat senyuman hangat terhias di bawah tanda lahir sang kepala keluarga Uzumaki. mata lavender itu dialihkan lagi olehnya ke atas langit saat mendengar Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kau tadi bilang aku terlalu bersinar? Kalaupun itu benar, kau harusnya sadar Hinata. Aku bersinar karena ada bintang lain yang bersinar di sisiku. Kau dan anak-anak adalah bintang yang menghiasi hidupku. Bahkan kalian sudah berhasil menghilangkan kegelapan hidupku yang dulu. Aku tidak merasa sendiri lagi, karena ada bintang yang selalu setia untuk bersinar bersamaku. Saat pain memojokkanku, kau menjadi bintang penyelamatku. Saat obito menghancurkan keyakinanku, kau menjadi bintang yang menghapus keraguanku. Kau adalah bintang. Anak-anak adalah bintang. Kalian semua adalah bintang dalam hidupku"

Hangat, dada Hinata terasa amat hangat. Dia tahu Naruto begitu mencintainya, begitu mencintai kedua buah hati mereka. Cinta Naruto begitu besar kepada keluarga kecil ini. Namun, itu tidak serta-merta mampu menghilangkan kegelisahan Hinata. Tidak bisa menghilangkan kerinduannya. Dia begitu merindukan saat-saat kebersamaan keluarga kecilnya.

Naruto bisa merasakan kemurungan Hinata. Kedewasaan tidak hanya tampak dari penampilan Naruto. Namun dia telah tumbuh dengan kedewasaan hati dan pikirannya. Jadi bukan hal yang sulit untuk mengerti keadaan istrinya yang masih murung. Maka dia raih pinggang sang istri dan menariknya dengan cepat untuk lebih mendekat ke arahnya.

Beginilah posisi mereka sekarang. Naruto tengah memeluk Hinata dari belakang. Kedua tangannya melingkar erat di sekitar perut sang istri. Kepala pirangnya dia senderkan di bahu mungil Hinata.

Terkejut? Tentu saja Hinata terkejut. Bahkan rona merah kembali menghiasi pipinya.

"Na-naruto-kun?"

"Aku suka saat kau gugup karena malu seperti ini" ucap sang pria.

Karena semakin malu, Hinata tidak mampu menjawabnya. Namun kegugupannya agak hilang karena merasakan Naruto yang sedang menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan Hinata. Aku tahu ini tidak bisa begitu saja menyelesaikan masalah kita. Tapi mau kah kau melihat ke arah langit sekali lagi?"

Permintaan itu dibalas anggukan oleh sang istri. Naruto tentu senang mengetahui jawaban itu. Senyuman di wajahnya pun kembali berkembang.

Mereka melihat ke arah langit yang di taburi bintang-bintang terang sekali lagi. Naruto ingin meyakinkan Hinata akan suatu hal.

"Kau bisa lihat kumpulan bintang dan awan yang mendekatinya di sana? Menurutmu apa yang sedang terjadi?" tunjuk Naruto ke arah langit utara.

"Awan itu menghalangi cahaya bintang?"

"Benar. Begitulah keadaan kita Hinata. Akan selalu ada halangan dan masalah dalam hidup kita. Semua itu memang membuat sinar terang yang kita tunjukan pudar bahkan menghilang. Tapi, apa yang sekarang terjadi setelah awan itu melewati kumpulan bintang itu?"

"Bintang itu..." mata Hinata menatap fokus pada kejadian itu. Awan telah melewati kumpulan bintang dan menunjukannya pada Hinata bahwa "Bintang itu tetap bersinar bersama?"

"Benar, itulah yang sedang kita lalui sekarang. Awan itu sedang menghalangi sinar terang keluarga ini. Tapi, jika kita selalu bersama dan bersabar, aku yakin kita akan bersinar kembali bersama-sama. Karena itu, aku ingin kau untuk bersabar Hinata. Aku janji akan memilih waktu yang sesuai untuk menghabiskannya bersamamu dan anak-anak. Setelah semua keadaan desa ini stabil, akan ada waktu luang yang bisa aku pakai untuk kalian. Aku akan bekerja keras menjaga kestabilan itu untuk kalian. Agar aku, kau dan anak-anak bisa bermain bersama. Agar kita bisa menunjukan kembali sinar keluarga kita bersama-sama" Naruto mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan mempererat pelukannya pada Hinata.

Hilang, semua perasaan sedih dan kegelisahan yang Hinata rasakan sudah hilang. Lengkungan bibir itu akhirnya mengarah ke atas. Senyuman manis sang Hyuga atau lebih tepatnya sang nyonya Uzumaki kembali terukir di wajahnya. Dia merutuki kegelisahan dan keegoisannya. Naruto memang selalu ada untuknya, untuk anak-anaknya. Walau raganya tidak berada di dekat mereka, namun Naruto tetap bersama meraka dengan jalan melindungi kedamaian bagi desa yang keluarga kecil ini tinggali.

Hinata membalas pelukan Naruto dengan memeluk lembut tangan sang suami yang melingkar di perutnya.

"Arigato, Naruto-kun"

"T-tidak. Aku yang harus berterima kasih padamu Hinata. Kau sudah menjadi cahaya bintang bagiku untuk waktu yang lama. Kau sudah menjadi cahaya bagi Boruto dan Himawari saat aku tidak ada. Kau dan anak-anak adalah cahaya bintang dalam hidupku. Aku akan selalu menjaga sinar kalian dengan sekuat tenaga. KARENA KALIAN ADALAH JALAN NINJAKU"

"KAU JUGA JALAN NINJA KAMI, NARUTO-KUN"

Pelukan keduanya semakin erat dan tidak terlepaskan. Di bawah taburan kerlap-kerlip bintang dan siraman cahaya bulan, kedua insan itu tenggelam dalam pelukan penuh kebahagiaan.

-THE END-

Yups, saya mencoba menulis fic dengan gaya penulisan berbeda dari fic kemarin. Semoga feelnya dapet ya. Juga kalau di fic kemarin Naruto konyol, di sini saya buat dia dewasa banget. Hahaha.

Kritik dan Saran saya terima dengan sangat terbuka.

Omake

Setelah sekian lama mereka tidak bergerak dan terlarut dalam pelukan, tiba-tiba Naruto mendapatkan ide brilian.

"Hei, Hinata!"

"Iya, Anata?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita menambah satu lagi bintang di keluarga ini?"

"Eh? Ma-maksud Naruto-kun?"

"Kau pasti mengerti kan sayang?" Naruto dengan cepat mengubah posisi mereka. Dia menggendong Hinata ala bridal style dan berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

"Kyaaa..." walau sempat berteriak namun hal itu bisa dihentikan oleh Naruto.

Naruto memang sudah menjadi pria dewasa. Dengan gantle'nya, dia menghentikan teriakan Hinata dengan sebuah ciuman.

"Kau jangan berteriak Hinata. Jika anak-anak bangun bagaimana kita bisa membuat bintang baru?"

"Ta-tapi"

"Aku suka saat kau tersipu seperti itu, Hinata"

"B-baka"

"Hehee"

Naruto berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu menuju ke kamarnya. Namun setelah sampai di depan kamar, dia menoleh ke arah belakang dan berkata.

"Untuk kalian para pembaca, khususnya anak di bawah umur! Jangan harap kalian bisa mengetahui aktifitas kami selanjutnya. Sana pergi! Baca saja fic lain! Ini waktu privasi aku dan Hinata"

"Kau bicara dengan siapa, Naruto-kun?"

"Mereka"

"Mereka siapa?"

"Lupakan saja! Lebih baik kita lanjutkan membuat bintang baru"

Naruto membawa Hinata yang semakin memerah dan masuk ke kamarnya. Menutup kembali pintu kamar itu lalu menguncinya.

-Cklek-

Maaf minna, bukannya tidak mau menulis kelanjutan aktivitas kamar mereka. Kalian lihat sendiri Naruto yang melarang kan?

Jadi sampai di sini saja ya!

Jaa minna, sampai ketemu di fic selanjutnya.


End file.
